


What Do You Mean I Could've Just Asked

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Wholesome, Yandere, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A college student keeps dating the worst guys possible for her, and one day after an especially bad breakup she comes home to vent about it to her older sister and her boyfriend. The sister, seeing how badly things have gotten, offers up the boyfriend to help her cool down. Seeing how the younger sister's had on crush on him for a long time, she eagerly accepts and the two of them toy with him until he's barely conscious.
Kudos: 8





	What Do You Mean I Could've Just Asked

[F4M] What Do You Mean I Could've Just Asked? [yandere] [wholesome] [starts out creepy] [the shy kid everyone knows] [Popular girl] [Legal Adults] [starts as RAPE but then consent is given] [RAPE] [Outercourse] [Cowgirl] heavy [Impreg] mentions

A note on inflection: Imagine the protagonist as like the Cheshire cat, except a woman and sexy, lol. She’s intelligent, mischievous, and a bit crazy. In my mind, she exudes the aura of someone who could possess a person completely, both body and soul. But of course this is just a suggestion; I encourage you to voice this character however you feel is best :)

Additional note: The protagonist refers to the listener as "cutie bear" in this script, but you can definitely switch that to another pet name if you want to. I'm not really sure why that one stuck out to me so much, anyway.

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Door opening}

[Playful, like a cat toying with a mouse] Hey there, sweetie. Welcome home.

[Chuckle] What's wrong? Didn't expect to see me sitting on your couch today?

I know, I was supposed to have debate club today. But, considering my attendance record, I think I'm allowed to skip at least one meeting. The other members can get along without their president just this once. 

There are more pressing concerns for me today. And as much as I like getting into some friendly arguments, it really was crucial that I come here. 

[Playful] You look perplexed, like it's a stranger that showed up in the middle of your living room, instead of me.

But maybe you think of me as a stranger now.

{Like she's getting up from the couch and walking towards him} It's true, we haven't seen much of each other lately. 

Or, rather, you haven't seen much of me.

[Chuckle] I've been keeping a close watch over you, cutie bear. In fact, aside from books, watching you is pretty much the best entertainment I get. 

It's fun seeing what you get up to, even when you're just doing something mundane. I like imagining I'm there with you, talking about how my day's been. It soothes me. At this point I'd say I know your habits better than you do.

So you shouldn't be surprised that I knew you'd be all alone today. Parent's gone away to attend a conference, sister off studying abroad; I couldn't hope for a better opportunity. 

No one here to stop me. *No one to get in my way*.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Don't be silly, cutie bear. Did you really expect to keep me out with such a shoddy lock? 

Though, I will say I'm impressed that you aren't naïve enough to keep a key under the doormat. Really made me work for it. {Chuckle}

[A little disappointed] Mm, you still seem confused. And you're usually such a perceptive young man. It's one of your best traits.

Oh well, I guess I'd be a little shocked too, if I were in your shoes. So let me clarify things; I'm here to make sure you fulfill a promise. 

Does that ring a bell? 

No? I figured you'd forgotten. 

[Serious] Actually, you'd better hope that's all it is. Because if I find out you consciously *broke* our promise, the consequences will be... severe.

[Cheery again] But, I'm very willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. 

Aw, poor boy. This is distressing you, isn't it?

To tell you the truth, I didn't want it to be this way. I prefer to use more sophisticated methods, when possible. 

[Deep sigh] Unfortunately it's come to the point where I feel that using brute force is the only option I've got. 

[Brief pause]

[Melancholy] Tell me, cutie bear, what happened to us? I still remember when we'd spend every second of every day together. We were inseparable, a dyad. I considered you my best friend. I thought you did too. 

[Gentle laugh] There's one day in particular that comes back to me every so often, when we just stayed in my room and took turns reading to each other. It was fall, and the air was brisk, the trees vibrant outside my window. I felt so peaceful then, like everything was right in the world. It's a memory I treasure. 

You'd think... you'd think a bond like that would be unbreakable, that nature simply wouldn't allow it to sever. 

But then we grew up, and you started to drift away from me. Slowly, at first, then more quickly. 

Now we've entered into our senior year, and you hardly even acknowledge my presence. 

I try to talk to you, to get you to come along when I go out with my friends, but every single time I do you dismiss me. Like I'm nothing.

[Calm, but with an unstable undercurrent indicating a rage costly contained] And I'm not fucking nothing. I've worked hard my entire life to make sure I was someone worth noticing. Because if I didn't become useful, I thought that meant I was letting down the people I care about.

And do you know what the sick thing is? I did it. 

Really. Nearly everyone at school knows my name. If I come up to them, I'm greeted with a smile. My parent's *shower* me in praise. I'm their golden child.

But the one person I want the most, the one person who truly matters, won't even look at me. So I'm forced to watch you from a distance. Everyday I see you quietly go about your business, laugh with your friends, and I don't get to be a part of it. You've cut me out of your life almost completely. 

Can you imagine what that's like?

Well let me tell you, it *hurts*. 

Sometimes, when I'm all by myself, I feel like I'm starting to fade away. Like, what makes me, me, is disappearing, and it's only a matter of time before there's nothing left. 

[Like he was beginning to say something, and she, at her wits end, immediately cuts him off] No. No more excuses. 

I'm going to make you acknowledge me. 

I'm going to make things go back to the way they were. Whatever it takes. 

[She starts forcibly kissing him]

[Breaking the kiss] There. Try to ignore me now.

{She pushes him onto the couch} Sit, boy.

And don't even think of trying to get up. You're going to be a good pet and lay there on the couch. Or else I'll have to make you.

{Sitting in his lap}

Don't fuss. I'm only sitting in your lap. 

That's it. Just give in to me.

[Forcefully making out with him]

I won't stop until you understand my feelings.

[Continues making out]

Mmm, your lips are so soft, cutie bear. 

Do you like how that sounds on my lips? 'Cutie bear'?

I'd call you that all the time when we were younger. It always used to make you smile. 

[Kiss] My little cutie bear. 

[Getting more aroused] But you're all grown up now. And so am I.

[Whispered] You're getting turned on, aren't you?

[Whispered] I can feel how hard it is through my shorts.

[Kissing] See? Your body knows we're meant to be together.

How about I grind my hips into you?

[Soft chuckle] That's a nice reaction.

[Turned on] Yes, moan for me. 

Good boy. 

Good boy.

Move your head. I want to kiss your neck.

[kissing and sucking]

[Soft chuckle] That's going to leave a mark. Mmm, everyone's going to see what a naughty boy you are. 

Fuck, you're so hard. You love being marked by me, don't you?

[Breathing harder] It's okay, sweetie. I won't let anything get between us ever again.

[Kissing, moaning]

{If you want, you can intersperse kisses throughout this section}

Hey? Do remember that day by the lake? It was almost the end of summer, and we'd been playing together all day.

There was a warm wind{--mmm--}blowing across the water. 

We sat by the shore for hours, just talking.

And then I started asking you if you thought we'd still be friends when we grew up.

Do you know what you said?

You turned to me and said--you said that we'd already be married by then.

I was so happy I couldn't even look you in the eye. 

I made you promise you'd stay with me forever. And you swore you would. Without a second thought.

It was childish, but I believed you. I believed that you wouldn't lie to me. 

[Brief pause]

[Pained laugh] There it is. That look of recognition.

I knew I could make you remember.

Shh. It's okay.

It's okay, sweetie. You can still make good on that promise. That's why I'm here. To put you on the right path again.

[Kissing, moaning] That's why I have to rape you.

Mhm. You're going to fuck my warm, unprotected pussy and cum *deep* inside me.

I'll make it so you can never leave me.

[Resolved] Don't struggle, cutie bear. 

[Grunt of exertion as she starts taking off his clothes] Let me take those pants off for you.

Ah, look at that wonderful cock. 

Sit still. I need to take my clothes off, too.

[Slapping him] I said *sit still*.

That's better.

Mmm, you're already leaking precum for me.

Hold on while I climb back on top of you. 

[Contented sigh] Right where I belong.

[Moaning] {you could also add some wet sounds if you want} You like it when I rub my slit against your cock, don't you?

Yeah. You like feeling my slickness coating your shaft.

Kissing you got me so wet, cutie bear. I couldn't help imagining taking your first time like this, making you mine.

Are you ready for me to put it inside?

[Moaning] I want you to watch as I pop your cherry.

It'll feel really good, I promise.

[Kissing] I love you so much, cutie bear.

Uh, uh. Don't struggle. 

{Spoken a little slower} No matter what you say, I won't stop.

[Brief pause]

[Surprised, confused] What--what was that? What do you mean I could've just asked?

[A bit panicked] You've always loved me? I--I don't understand.

[Upset] Then why did you have to ignore me for so long?! You acted like you didn't even remember me!

[Pause to indicate response]

[Guilty] Oh my god, I never even realized. How could I have been so stupid?!

Oh cutie bear, you should've just told me. If I had known you thought I was too good for you, this would've been cleared up ages ago.

[Gentle laughter] I mean, why would I want anyone but you?

[Kiss] You're my first love. My only love.

You don't have to feel embarrassed about being with me anymore, okay? I know you're shy, but if anyone tries to say anything about us, I promise I'll make them regret even being born. 

Pretty much all of my friends already like you, anyway.

Really. I mean it. 

[Blissful] Who wouldn't like such a sweet boy?

Mmm, *my* sweet boy.

[Deep sigh as she collects herself in the light of this new information]

Listen, I'm really sorry about this. I should've tried to talk more openly with you about this instead of... you know.

But I understand that I was wrong.

[A little concerned] You don't hate me now, do you? 

[Brief pause]

I knew you couldn't be upset with me.

[Disappointed] Now, I guess I should probably let you put your clothes back on.

[Brief pause]

Hmm?

[Aroused] Oh, cutie bear, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.

Of course I'll fuck you.

I'm going to make you squirm and writhe in pleasure until you can't take it anymore and you just have to *burst*.

[Kissing] Because you're perfect for me, baby. 

I can't believe you got aroused by almost being raped by me.

But don't worry, I'm still going to make it rough.

[Whispered] Exactly how you want it.

{Moan} I want to claim you so bad.

Yeah, just line your head up against my entrance.

I'm going to take you inside me now, okay?

[Grunting as moaning as she starts to lower herself down]

Nice... and slow...

{Some more moaning as she adjusts to his size} There. All in.

I just took your virginity, cutie bear. 

[Kiss] You're mine.

How does it feel to have this tight pussy wrapped around your cock?

It's better than anything you've ever experienced before, isn't it?

[Soft chuckle] Well, I can relate.

You're filling me up so wonderfully, sweetie.

[Breathing a little harder, playful] I don't think I'm going to be able to take much more of this without cumming.

Let me--[moan]--let me start moving my hips.

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

[Moaning] Oh fuck yes.

Take it, sweetie.

Yes. You're reaching so deep inside me.

{Moaning}

Kiss me. Kiss me as I fuck you.

[Kissing]

Just think, we could've been doing this a long time ago.

If I'd been just a little more sensitive to how you were feeling, or you more forward...

But we're together now, and that's all that matters.

[Moaning] I can't wait to have my with you like this every day.

That's right.

I'll take you over to my house so I can tie you up and have this--{moan}--wonderful cock all to myself.

This cock belongs to me, got it? You aren't allowed to even *think* about being with another woman.

[Kissing] Not that you would.

I was confused before, but now I realize what a perfect baby boy you really are.

You could've dated other people. Yet instead you waited, holding on to the hope of being with me, even when you thought it was impossible.

[Kissing, moaning] Yeah, good boy. 

I love you too. 

I love you sooo much that sometimes it scares me.

[Ominous and sincere] I would do anything to protect you, cutie bear. *Anything*. 

Some people would be frightened to hear that. But you aren't. Because you understand what true love is, don't you? True devotion.

[Moaning] God you're so cute.

I would have done it, you know. Even if you really didn't want it, I would have forced myself on you, no matter how hard you fought against it.

I'm usually a forgiving person. But there are a few things in this world that are mine and mine alone--and those things, those people, I refuse to give up.

[Moaning] That's why you're going to cum inside me.

I'm--{moan}--I'm ovulating right now, sweetie. I checked.

That's part of the reason it had to be today. 

I was going to force you to plant your seed inside me. Now, though, you're going to do it willingly. 

[Moaning] I can tell by the look in your eye that you want it. 

[Increasingly aroused] Yeah? You wanna pump that thick, creamy cum inside me, cutie bear?

[Playful] Well, no, you don't really have a choice. But that's part of the fun isn't it?

It's like a game with only one correct answer. You still get to choose, just as long as you pick the right one.

So what do say, sweetie? Do you want to make me a mommy?

[Euphoric] That's what I thought.

[Moaning] There you go, baby. Thrust those hips up into me. 

Oh, fuck. I'm getting close.

Just the thought of you giving me a part of yourself, of carrying your baby inside me... [Moaning] It's too much.

[breathing heavily] I bet you can't wait to see my stomach swell with your seed. 

Oh god. And my breasts are going to get so big and full of milk for our baby.

We're going to be so happy together. I'll let you rub my tummy while you drink the milk from my swollen, aching tits.

Yeah. You want that too, don't you?

So do it, sweetie. Empty those balls into my fertile womb. 

[Approaching orgasm] Yes! yes!

Impregnate me, cutie bear!

I love you so much! Yes!

Give me a baby!

Oh fuck yes!

Good boy. Let it all out.

Fuck! I'm cumming! 

Ah! I'm cumming while getting bred!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Sex ends]

[Labored breathing as she slowly comes down from her orgasm]

Ah, your cock is still pulsing.

Shh. It's okay. 

Let me hold you you against my bosom.

There you go. Get it all out. Don't waste a single drop.

There you go.

Mmm ...it feels so warm inside me.

[Slow kissing] Good boy. You did really well.

It's only a matter of time before I conceive.

[Kiss] Then you'll truly belong to me, cutie bear.

[Soft laughter] Look at that blissful face. Like you're staring up at a goddess. 

Mmm, let's stay like this for a little bit. Catch our breath.

Maybe once we've recovered you can take me to your room so I can make *absolutely* sure it takes.

[Kiss] I think this is the start of a wonderful future for us. I really do.


End file.
